Xmen: First Class  Xtremely awkward
by IrishBanshee323
Summary: Sean Cassidy aka Banshee has just gotten moved into Charles' Mansion and is still trying to get settled in. Meanwhile, the Professor takes notice of Sean's lack of interaction with the others, and pops in for a quick word with him...


It was about Ten o'clock at night. Sean Cassidy was still getting accustomed to the room that was given to him, in Professor Charles Xavier's own personal mansion. The place was huge, and yet, Sean hadn't often left his room. His need for privacy was a high one. Granted he hadn't been given much privacy before, he certainly felt an amount of trust here, from these people. They were his kind, mutantkind. Still, though, Sean was not much of a people person. Being alone was just what he had the misfortune of knowing well. So he dressed his room up in a way with everything he would ever need. A fridge all of his own, mainly to hold beverages and prevent trips to the kitchen. His own TV that played the fuzzy black and white images fairly well. A book case that held all his favorite titles, even if he hadn't read the books themselves yet, at least the titles intrigued him enough to buy the damn things.  
>By all rights, he would have had his own bathroom area installed in the corner, but when the personal rest and washroom was literally right outside his room and the first door to the left down the hall, even he could understand why asking for this would have been seen as excessive and just a tad bit silly.<br>He just thought, the less of these people see him, the better. Sean knew he could be quite bothersome to them, to anyone for that matter. Even though they accepted him for who he was, and what he was, he still couldn't help but feel like privacy was just the one thing he needed most of all.  
>And incidentally, there came a knock on his door, just as he was getting his favorite poster of the musical sensation of The Zombies up, pinned to the back of which. "Uh, yeah?" He asked through the crack.<br>"Sean," The kind voice of Charles Xavier crooned from the other side. He spoke with a softness in his tone, as if to ease Sean into presuming he was in trouble of some sort. "May I come in and have a brief word?"  
>Sean looked around the room for a moment. The place was a disaster area, all that was missing was the little cones alerting people as to the caution. But it was still a progress, he was sure the room would look in tip-top shape in a couple of days or so.<br>"Uh, sure." Sean just hoped the Professor would know as much.  
>When he opened the door, he saw the lightened face of the Professor, smiling his charmed smile. "Hello, there." He said, wheeling himself into the room when Sean allowed him. A quick glance around the room explained the subtle look of fear he'd seen in Sean's eyes, but he simply waved his hand away. "Room is still a progress, eh? I'm sure it will look in tip-top shape in a couple of days, or so?" He asked with a guilty smirk.<br>"Yeah," Sean sighed with a deep relief, guess he was right, the Professor did know at least that much.  
>"Not a problem. I do hope I'm not intruding, not to be a bother at all."<br>"Uh.. no," Sean shook his head. "No, no bother. What's to intrude, this is your house." Sean chuckled lightly.  
>"Well, yes. And no," Charles corrected him the way a helpful teacher would. "It's our house, because you live here too now, Sean. And I wish for you to feel as welcome as you may."<br>"No, I know.. I know that."  
>"It's just, we have not seen much of you in the last few days. Busy with the room work, I presume."<br>"Yeah. I'm sorry," He tried to get out, but Xavier shook his hand.  
>"No, no need to be, not by any means, for you've done nothing wrong that you need to apologize for. We just don't want you to feel like you necessarily need to keep yourself isolated in here."<br>"Hah, no, it's good." Sean said, turning to kneel down to his fridge, and take out a pint of juice that he had been keeping. "I just have felt like keeping to myself lately. You know, personal space. Not that I'm doing anything I shouldn't."  
>"Of course not," Charles assured him. He spoke the truth.<br>"Just, you know. Space..." He nodded, happy with his choice of words, and began to take a sip of the juice.  
>"Masturbation is a perfectly acceptable act of human nature, Sean." Xavier said all at once. The fridge door had just shut, and Sean was frozen in place. Eyes widened, Sean gulped down the mouthful of juice, it nearly made him choke.<br>"And mutant too, for that matter."  
>"Uh," he muttered, clearing his throat. "Huh?"<br>"Oh, it's alright, Sean. Nothing to be at all ashamed, nor embarrassed about."  
>"... Uhhhh... Whatcha talkin about, there..." Sean said, trying to play stupid and cool, a talent not best combined. God, how awkward! "You asked for privacy, and we respect that. We just get curious as to why you require so much of it, when we've welcomed you to all corridors of the mansion. But I think its fairly obvious, to tell you to truth."<br>And it was. Sean stood, late in his teen years, yet knowing a woman's touching. Though, not from lack of trying. Many girls had caught Sean's sight and interest. It just, sadly, was not returned towards him. And Charles knew that to such a detail. He now got the impression that Professor Psychic here had been putting his abilities at work in the worst kind of way.  
>"It's fine, Sean. Absolutely understandable. I'll even admit, I did a fair bit of masturbating back in my day," Before he was crippled, Sean thought, and then felt a rush of sorrow for thinking such things that he knew Xavier probably just heard. "Though, not quite to the extent of your age. I had real girls to take care of my urges for me by that point. And let me tell you, there was a very fair amount shagging in my younger years-"<br>Sean waved his hands. "UGghhh okay, okay, no more. Giving me visuals, man, visuals that I'd never needed."  
>All the Professor could do was smile. "We just want you to accept us as your family, Sean. The way we have accepted you, and assure you that privacy, while valued, is not something you need to have such to the point of isolation."<br>"You know, I get what you're saying. I do. But you shouldn't read my mind about stuff like that," Sean shrugged. "It's just, you know. Like, the ultimate invasion of privacy here."  
>Professor Xavier smiled and with a firm nod, turned in his chair, ready to make his exit.<br>"Who said anything about reading your mind?" Xavier smirked, and rolled out of the room. Leaving Sean even more confused than before. He turned around to see the fairly obvious pornographic magazine that he had been forgetful of, and left out on his bed on top of his bed, right in plain sight.  
>"... OH, SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed so loud. He definitely had the cry of the Banshee. <div> 


End file.
